The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to gaming machines with multiple payoff modes and award presentation schemes.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available, because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
One concept which has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game which may be played in conjunction with a xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus (games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slot machine operable in a first and second payoff mode. The slot machine includes a processor operable to select game outcomes in the first and second payoff mode and a display for displaying symbol groups associated with the game outcomes. Each of the symbol groups consist of a plurality of symbols displayed at a plurality of display positions. The slot machine includes symbol evaluation means for evaluating the symbol groups displayed in the first and second payoff modes. The symbol groups displayed in one of the first and second payoff modes are evaluated for symbol combinations displayed relative to one or more paylines and the symbol groups displayed in the other of the first and second payoff modes are evaluated for symbol combinations displayed in scatter-pay format. In one embodiment, the processor operates in the first payoff mode until the occurrence of a symbol combination triggering the second payoff mode, then operates in the second payoff mode for a fixed number of spins before returning to the first payoff mode.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a gaming machine under control of a processor to execute a bonus game program defining an award presentation. The method comprises selecting, under processor control, a sequence of award values for the award presentation, the sequence of award values including an opening award value, a number of intermediate award values and a final award value. The sequence of award values are presented to a player, and a payoff is awarded based on the final award value.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a gaming machine generally as described above, wherein the award presentation has an auction theme in which bids are made upon a selected object. The opening award value defines an opening bid, the intermediate award values define intermediate bids and the final award value defines a winning bid. In one embodiment, the game program defines a plurality of game characters for presenting the bids. The characters which present the bids are selectable under either player or processor control.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine having a presentation element and a processor. The processor causes the presentation element to successively present a non-linear increasing sequence of potential payouts to a player. The presentation element presents the sequence of potential payouts at irregular time intervals. A final payout is awarded to the player from one of the potential payouts. The sequence of potential payouts may be bids made upon a selected object presented by the presentation element. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating a gaming machine under the control of a processor. The method comprises providing a presentation element and successively presenting on the presentation element a nonlinear increasing sequence of potential payouts to a player. The sequence of potential payouts are presented by the presentation clement at irregular time intervals. The method also includes awarding the player at least a final one of the potential payouts.